My Mysterious Woman
by Rozulex
Summary: Rachel is excited about her first fan, or that's what she thought it is. Rachel's POV. AU. Implied G!P Quinn. Stalker!Quinn. Faberry. One-shot.


**AN: I tried to make this as humorous as possible so Rachel might be OOC. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own glee.**

* * *

Hello everyone. Before we start this, let me introduce myself. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, a freshman in NYADA, which will also become a Broadway star one day.

I can list every single details relate to Barbra Streisand. I'm destined to be just like her, or even better. Don't argue with me on that.

Carry on, it's also come to my attention that as a pre-Broadway star, I need to have at least a little experience on how to handle my loyal and crazy fans. There will be a tons when I get famous, I just know it. Can't help it though, I'm just that awesome. Like, obvi.

That is, if my future bodyguard is useless like a piece of pie.

So how would I have my own fans when I'm just a freshman year in NYADA and not some big shot superstar or something.

No big deal. Because, you see, a few days ago, when I was on my way back to my apartment, I could feel someone is watching me. But couldn't figure out where or who. Whoever interested in me was extremely careful.

If I'm being honest, I don't mind at all. I love all the attention my fans give me. As long as there is no physical harm done between us.

I'm fairly certain whoever it is wants my autograph. I've been practicing my whole life for this moment.

That being said, while I keep getting a feeling that I'm being watched, It's been nearly two days and I still don't understand why my fan hasn't approached me. Frankly, it frustrated me to no end. Why? I don't know. But I know that my hand is itching for some signature.

I also know that person is somewhere behind me, always with a respectful distance between us.

I risked a peek over my shoulder, wanted to know at least the gender of my fan as I try not to draw much attention. I really tried to be more discreet but I'm too excited for that. I'm surprised to see a person wearing a black sweater with the hood covering most of the face. This person is a few inches taller than me and had a lean, feminine build. Oh, a woman.

 _Oh my god._ My first fan is a woman! I have the needs to squeal, but I can't! My voice might scare her off. Damn!

The hooded figure woman noticed me looking at her. Surprisingly, she didn't hide or run away immediately. Looks like she doesn't mind me being found out so now we're staring at each other and what captured my interest is those beautiful, intense hazel eyes that I'm going to drown in.

I'm not sure if my mind is playing tricks with me, but I swear when I avert my eyes when it's too much and too hot (my neck is killing me too), she just smirked at me.

Since she's openly checking me out, I roam her body shamelessly too. My eyes stop and widen when I saw a noticeable bulge between her legs. I swallowed, she still has this sexy smirk forming on her lips, and it's definitely not helping my internal torment.

I feel kind of hot suddenly, might be the weather. Yeah, always blame the weather when you're hot. It's always work.

I briskly continued my walk, trying to ignore the heat creeping up my face. By the time I arrived at my apartment, I look over my shoulder again. She was there on one of the corner, hidden by the shadow, away from prying eyes.

I'm guessing she doesn't want others to notice her. I can deal with that. I could be the only one notice her and I'm not complaining.

x-x-x-x

So, here's the thing. After a few more days and you realize your fan is acting like a stalker you should be running to your mommy safe embrace or even freak the fuck out but I'm not feeling either of those two but rather excitement. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I could trust whoever is following me. The Berry instinct is always right. Never doubt that.

I don't know her name and I'm sure if I keep repeating 'my fan' or 'my stalker' it would be quite tiring. Hence, my mysterious woman a.k.a MMW. I know, I know. It is not very tasteful and ideal, but that's the only name I could come up with okay? Give me a break.

MMW has been following me around whenever I go or went. At my usual coffee shop, my campus, the supermarket, the bar, my apartment, everywhere.

I tried to approach her once, she looked alarmed, eye wide, but still maintain an appropriate distance between us so I couldn't go near her. I clearly don't understand what the issue is and give up after the first few tries. It's obvious that she doesn't want me to be near her.

She feels more like my own personal bodyguard rather than a stalker. I feel like a celebrity, and it felt great.

* * *

On this particular morning where I was on my way to my class I bump into someone who was holding a cup of lemonade. I shrieked, not prepared for the cold liquid that suddenly invade my chest. My high pitched voice draws attentions around me, but they merely glance over me before continuing their way. Rude.

Seriously, who even drink an iced beverage so freaking early.

I looked down and frown at my soaked white blouse. I'm upset that this is one of my favorite and now its ruin.

"Sorry." A husky voice in front of me apologize.

I looked up and our eyes met, I instantly recognize those hazel eyes that had haunted my dream every night. It's MMW!

Now that we're just a few feet apart, even with the hood covering her I could still see her face and holy Barbra, she looks so beautiful up close, and her voice is so sexy.

"Don't worry about it." I manage to say out without embarrassing myself, but her eyes weren't on me now so I follow her gaze and blushed.

She was totally looking at my now see through blouse. Can't say that I'm not enjoying this. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for leaving the two top buttons undone and choose a sexy black bra to wear today. Oh my god, what is wrong with me.

I quickly cleared my throat, hoping she gets the hint that it is rude to stare at people. Not that I mind.

I can't tell if she is just ignoring me or she was too engross with my cleavage, like she have just discovered it's the world most interesting things to stare at.

I cleared my throat again and this time her eyes snapped up. She cleared her own throat, looking flushed and ashamed, like a kid getting caught red-handed with their hand in a cookie jar.

I'm pretty confident that there was an obvious bulge in her pants even without actually looking at it, judging by the lust swirling around her hazel eyes. My knees almost went weak and I felt hot suddenly. Again. Blame the weather!

She surprises me at how considerate and sweet she can be as she took off her own sweater, gave it to me and took off running before I get a chance to say anything or take a glance on her beautiful face again. I did however, catch a glimpse of blonde hair before she disappears around the corner. Damn she's fast.

That very day I couldn't keep that smile off my face. My best friend Kurt ask me to stop because it is getting creepy any minute, but I have no fucks to give. I even forgive those ignorant people talking negatively about Barbra Streisand. But after today I'm back chewing their ass off.

Her sweater totally glue to me the whole day. I refuse to take it off. I could live off with this comfy thing.

I wore her sweater to bed that night with my hands down inside my panties imagine how good it is to be filled by her, something so big and thick.

* * *

I saw her the next morning with the same sweater design but with different color, a dark gray. At least I know she indeed has other clothes to wear.

I'm meeting Kurt for a coffee near our campus. I went in and order myself a coffee before looking around for available seats. I choose the one near the back. I sip my coffee while waiting for Kurt since I was ten minutes early.

My eyes lit up when I saw her at the counter ordering a drink. She went and sat down a few tables away from my own, facing me.

I can sense that she is looking at me, like she always does so I looked over and I was right.

Hours or minutes could have passed, I couldn't be sure. All I know is there's a scowl on my face when my perfect view was blocked by a figure. I glared at that person, but falter when I notice its Kurt.

I gave him a sheepish smile and gesture him to sit. But inside my head, I was cursing the hell out of him.

"Do I need to know why are you scowling at me? Did I do something to offend you?" He checked his watch, he was just in time.

I almost rolled my eyes at how accurate he was, but I refrain myself. "Sorry Kurt, just having a bad day."

"But it's only like seven in the morning and you already know you had a bad day?" Kurt asked.

I just grunt in response. Not willing to give him any more explanation.

We idle chat for a little bit, I tried to peer over his shoulder to see if MMW is still there and my face fell in disappointment when the table she once occupied is empty.

I had no idea why, but I felt a connection despite our short time knowing each other. Well, not the exact but emotionally. At first, the connection is just purely excitement and nothing else, but it had quickly grown into something more and that confused me greatly. I don't know what it means, but I'm not afraid to find out. I know this is wrong and unhealthy, but I couldn't help it. Suddenly she's constantly on my mind.

I wanted to tell Kurt about it, he is always there for me, but I'm afraid he would freak out and stopped me from seeing her or worst he would suggest to be my fake boyfriend so she'll stop stalking me and that is not something I want it to happen, ever.

x-x-x-x

It's already dark outside by the time I'm done with my rehearsal for the school program.

I shake my head and waves goodbye to Kurt when he offers to walk me home since it's very close to midnight and he's worried about me. What a gentleman he is.

By the looks I know he's exhausted as hell, his body language is screaming 'take me to bed now' and he live the opposite of my apartment so I don't want to be a bother.

It didn't take a genius to know that MMW is around somewhere because I can sense her presence. It is like when you know your significant other is around, you just know it. Talk about love. Pfft.

I smothered a yawn, feeling that I should get back home and sleep the night off, even if it's Saturday the next morning. I went into an alley, the closest route to my apartment.

I spend the next few minutes walking in the cold, dark night until I heard footsteps. I wonder if I'm just imagining it or I'm tired shit and my mind is just fucking with me right now but the footstep is getting closer.

So out of curiosity, I tried to listen harder, inclining my head slightly and hold my breath. When I was finally able to place that it is indeed a heavy footstep echo through the silent night. Even my clicking heels couldn't beat it. And by the sound of it, whoever it is, is not trying to be quiet.

I press a hand over my racing heart that is threatening to come out of its cage. Is MMW going to start a conversation with me right now? Or perhaps asking for an autograph? In this very alley? On this very hour?

This has to be MMW, right? What are the chances that another person was also stalking me? Am I really that irresistible? I flipped my hair, can't blame me for the Berry charm though.

I looked over my shoulder and confirmed that someone is following me, but I couldn't pin point if its MMW due to the lack of lights around. My beating heart is matching those footsteps, its keep getting louder and louder and for the first time there is a bit of tiny fear inside me. I'm starting to doubt my Berry instinct.

I immediately quicken my step, nearly trip myself off. I was hoping to get more distance between us, at least until I'm out of the alley only to be stopped by a rough hand that covered my mouth instantly, muting my scream.

What I saw makes my blood run cold and eyes blew wide in shock. There's a pocket knife pointing just a few inches away from my throat and I tried to scream again.

"Shut up!" A voice hissed, low and rough before shoving me and my back hits the walls. I barely had the time to register the pain and once again the knife is back, so was the hand.

"Give me all your money and no harm will do to you."

 _Oh._ Muggers.

I looked up with frightening eyes and was momentarily baffled when it's not the same hazel eyes staring back at me but dull brown eyes. I sighed in relief that it's not her that attacked me. It would break my heart.

"Hurry up or I'll slit your throat!"

Oh hell no. _He did not_. He did not just said that. This is unacceptable. How dare he threaten my throat!? Does he even know that I practically live off my voice? What will I do without it?

My fist clenched. I'm not angry, I'm furious.

I saw his hand was shaking and I come to a conclusion that this is his first time attempt on mugging people. Too bad he chooses the wrong person's throat to mess with.

I stomp at his feet with my heels as hard as I can, smirked in satisfaction when I saw he yelped in pain, dropping his weapon and jump around with one foot, cursing all the way.

Guess I don't need to use my rape whistle and pepper spray after all.

"Son of a bitch!" He recovers fast and glares dangerously at me while retrieve his knife before taking a step towards me.

Shit. I should have run when I get the chances and stupid me for being cocky.

My mind is willing my leg to move, but it's not cooperating. Great, just what I need. I rolled my eyes internally. It's like my leg is throwing a tantrum. God dammit leg move! I'm going to die without achieving my dream because my leg is acting like a bitch. That traitor. I'm not going to shave my leg for the rest of the month if I could survive this. No more smooth skin for you buddy!

I took a nanosecond to wish for everyone I care, hoping that my dads will invite Barbra Streisand to attend my funeral and also declare my love to MMW inside my head.

Closing my eyes, I am ready for the strike, but to my surprise, it never came. Slowly opening one eye I realized that his body fell sideways unconscious.

I looked up and saw MMW, standing there holding up a large brick, breathing hard.

I swooned, even in this state. Because shit she just saved me. My fan/stalker/hero.

"Thank you." I said. My voice is still hoarse from the scream.

She just nodded, dropped the brick and pushed down her hood and settled those hazel eyes on me. Her heated gaze is intense as it was the very first day. It might be the adrenaline I'm still having because I swear this time she looks like she was practically undress me with her eyes.

My gaze dipped to check out her crotch, the bulge is there. Sometimes I wonder if she is just that big or she always gets hard when we make eye contact with each other.

I met her stare again, and she is looking at me like a lion looking at its prey, a cute little helpless fluffy sheep, waiting for the right time to strike. To be honest, I don't have the patience for it. As a matter of fact I want her to jump on me, like right now. Why don't she just jump on me. Ugh! I'm coming close to stomp my foot.

Yes, I was pretty shaken up, but my desire won over and now she had me no choice but to take matters into my own hands. I'm so arousal to a whole new level and had not had sex after I end my relationship with my high school sweetheart. We only had sex once and I instantly regret it, and that was months ago. I usually had a perfect control over my hormones, but this, this person right now staring at me is making me a horny mess.

I took out the courage and invited her to my apartment, trying hard not to stammer, and squealed when she nodded again. Finally, I could squeal without scaring her off. God that feels so good.

She follows me as I walked to my apartment front door. I open my door, letting her in before following her inside, closing the door behind me, and locking it.

Well, so who says that only the strongest is automatically the predator? I guess the sheep can be considered a predator too when the clueless lion has managed to fall into its trap.

* * *

It was early in the morning, I woke up with a bright smile on my face, but groans when my muscle is screaming. I tried to open my eyes, but the beaming ray of sunlight suddenly blinds me, and I curse that I forgot to close my window curtains last night.

Not like I can blame myself for being careless anyway. We were too busy fucking each other brains out and it was amazing.

I slowly turn around to avoid getting myself blind and looked at the person sleeping beside, I couldn't help but to let out a small gasp. I know that I have seen her face before, but this time I had a clearer view and hot damn, she was gorgeous, strikingly beautiful. Her hair was like spun of gold cascading around the pillow. I focused her face a little longer than necessary. She looks so peaceful sleeping, like some sort of angel.

I shivered suddenly, that's when I noticed that she had hogged the sheets and my naked ass is bare for the world to see.

I take a minute to enjoy the light breeze that played across my bare ass before trying to move up, but the arms around me prevent it.

The sun is going to burn my ass!

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand and wincing at the time. Eight. I only slept for two hours. But I don't feel tired at all, in fact, I feel like I'm glowing, like literally glowing. Is this what people feel after they had the best sex? Or does she transfer some sort of weird energy into me during our sex last night? God, I need to stop being so dramatic.

She did _come_ inside me though. Like, multiple times. My cheeks flushed when I remembered last night that I literally jump on her, rip off her clothes and ride her stick towards sunrise.

That was the best sex of my life.

I hope this won't be a one time thing. I really like her.

I sighed, removed her arms around me carefully whilst trying not to wake her up so I could make some breakfast and also to be able to close that damn curtains!

She began to stirs and I froze. Should I pretend to be asleep? For all I know this could be an awkward morning.

"Morning." She mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes. Okay, maybe not so.

"Good morning." I replied back and she gave me this adorable sleepy grins I almost died. If the morning beam doesn't kill my ass yet.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice low and husky.

"Eight something." I answer her and debating whether should I go for it or not. Argh, fuck it. "I know now it's not the right time, but I think you owe me some explanation as why you were stalking me for weeks?"

She nearly choked on her own spit. "I did not stalk you."

I lift an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly, but said nothing.

"I did not stalk you." She repeats, "Not for the first time anyway." She adds quietly.

I just hummed and nodded her to continue.

She sat up and ran her hand through her hair, the sheets pooled around her waist, giving me an eye full of her wonderful breast and pink nipples. She doesn't seem to mind, though, and continue to explain.

"My name's Quinn Fabray. I'm a writer. I moved to New York two months ago. I need some ideas and inspiration for my second book, so I thought a new city would be great. I was roaming around the streets and that's when I saw you. It was love at first sight." My heart skips a beat after hearing the confession. "So I tried to follow you, but when I caught up with you, you were inside the campus so I wait outside because I want to see those gorgeous face again. And when you were walking out I tried to approach you. I wanted to talk to you, but I back down the last minute." She said, flushing.

"Why?" I asked and sat up too.

Pupils instantly began to darken and swell as I noted where her gaze is looking, but that's because I did the same thing a second ago.

"You made me nervous." She finally said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I know where's your apartment is, so I tried the next day, but I chicken out again so I guess it's kind of escalated and before I know what's going on, I'm stalking you. I spend my days watching the most beautiful girl I've met. I hope I didn't freak you out." She grimaced.

"Well, I'm still here and that's a good thing." I assure her.

"Why are you no freak out? I've stalked you for like a few weeks." She asked, confused.

I nodded my agreement. I had of course thought the same. Why am I not freak out? I really couldn't give her an answer because I have none myself.

"I don't really have the answer for that. But I'm really glad that you did, or I might not be alive now. Plus, I prefer if you called yourself a fan, or better, a secret admirer." I joked and winked at her, wanting her to know that I don't really care and it work.

She grins shyly. "Glad I could help."

"So now that settled. What was it that you wanted to talk to me before that? You know, before you start stalking me." I asked her curiously.

She widens her eyes. "Um," she looks everywhere but me. She then took a deep breath and says "I was going to tell you that I would like to take you out for a date."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when she said those words. Butterfly threaten to fly out my stomach. Calm down butterfly! I couldn't believe she felt the same way.

She returns my smiles and held my hand. "So, would you let me take you out for a date?" She was blushing so hard for a second I thought she was going to pass out.

I finally put her out of her misery and said yes.

I didn't think her smile could get bigger, but she beams at me. If the morning sun doesn't blind me. This certainly does.

"Come," I pulled her up and lead her to the bathroom. "Let's freshen up and have a proper introduction before you take me out for a breakfast date."

And my fan/stalker/hero/lover happily complies.


End file.
